La cabane
by Antares66
Summary: Journée imaginaire d'enfance au Sanctuaire.
1. L'exploration

1) L'exploration

C'était l'été sur le sol sacré d'Athéna, le temps d'étude était fini, trois jeunes gaillards d'environs six ans, se dirigèrent vers l'une des clairières.

– Nous devons choisir un chef, mes frères ! Annonça le roux.  
– Moi, je suis de la famille d'Aiolios qui pourrait être le prochain Grand Pope. J'ai la naissance et la force pour être un meneur !  
– Toi, tu n'es qu'un petit coq ! Tu n'es même pas plus fort que moi d'ailleurs et c'est moi qui ai le caractère pour l'autorité ! Tu piges ?  
– Petit coq ? Tu vas voir Milo, j'vais te montrer !

Face à face, ils commençaient à se siffler des insultes pour finalement en venir aux mains. En s'empoignant, ils se firent tomber dans une poussière de terre qui explosait autour d'eux, ils se cognèrent alors si durement, que l'aîné dut les séparer.

– Ça suffit les deux andouilles ! Leur ordonna le français. Je suis le plus vieux, c'est donc moi qui le serait. Après tout, je suis remarquable !

– Patriarche ! S'écria Milo.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent du bruit venant de derrière les buissons.  
– Silence, les hommes ! C'est donc bien entendu, c'est moi qui commande !

Après quelques nouvelles bousculades et lamentations, sans grande conviction le marché fut conclu et Camus fut élu.

Pendant ce temps-là, le vacarme d'à côté continuait.  
– Attention, écoutez ! Leur fit-il en chuchotant, montrant l'une de ses oreilles. Nous sommes peut-être espionnés...  
– On attaque chef ? Demanda Milo.  
– Mais qui ? Enchaîna Aiolia.  
– Tu es un nigaud ou quoi ? Ceux qui sont derrière les plantes !  
– Taisez-vous ! C'est moi qui dit ! S'énerva le chef.

"On y va, les gars !" Ordonna t-il.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, se collant aux arbres, devenant des ombres, ils se faufilèrent entre les feuillages d'une végétation touffue pour se retrouver face à la cascade d'une source de l'une des rivières du Sanctuaire.

Trois paires d'yeux se glissèrent parmi la broussaille verte pour épier l'ennemi potentiel de leur royaume. Voyant leurs adversaires, ils se frottèrent les yeux, encore et encore.

– C'est des filles ! Dit Aiolia n'y croyant pas.  
– Elles ne portent même pas de blouse ! Constata Milo.  
– Fais voir ! Le poussa Camus... t'as raison, elles se baignent en plus, quelle chance !  
– On y va ? Demanda Milo.  
– J'ai pas mon maillot. Répondit tristement Aiolia.  
– On n'en a pas besoin !  
– Moi, j'ose pas ! Leur avoua Camus.  
– Regardez ! Elles n'ont rien qui pend. Remarqua curieusement Aiolia.  
Milo et Camus le contemplèrent surpris, comme s'il venait pour la première fois d'ouvrir la bouche parlant une autre langue.

– Tu ne le savais pas ? Lui demanda Milo gêné en riant.

Aiolia voulut répondre mais, il n'en eut pas le temps, car à cet instant-là, les copines se retournèrent vers eux mais ne les virent pas. Elles sortirent de l'eau une par une, se rhabillèrent pour se frayer un chemin dans la brousse verdâtre, sans apercevoir le petit monde de Camus.

Il les appela d'un signe et les informa:  
– Nous allons les suivre !  
La troupe se mit en marche en plongeant dans les branchages, le parfait camouflage pour ne pas être aperçus.  
– Aïe !  
– Chut, Aiolia ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! Souffla Milo.  
– C'est pas ma faute si cet endroit est rempli de ronces !  
– Je te jure que tu vas le payer si elles nous entendent. Le prévint-il.  
– Vite, ou on va les perdre ! Conclut Camus.

Les poursuivant dans leur exploration, les garçons avaient le visage rempli d'aventure, jusqu'au moment où leurs traits se figèrent. Camus n'y croyait pas, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mirage !

– Elles ont une cabane ? Les filles ont une cabane !

"Waow" firent les deux autres, admiratifs.

Devant eux se dressait une maison née des racines et des tiges allongées des branches de deux arbres, aux troncs minces dont le plafond était lui voûté d'une division de la ramification qui était recouverte de feuilles, les protégeant ainsi de la pluie.

Les garçons curieux longeaient l'édifice féerique pour découvrir un sol de couleur blanc rosé, tapissé de vieux tissus et des pétales qui tournoyaient dans l'air pour le joncher, le rendant doux au toucher des petits pieds.

Investigateurs, ils s'approchèrent pour entrevoir une fille aux cheveux courts bouclés se penchant pour ouvrir une trappe.

Camus était étonné, il ne savait pas s'il devait l'être agréablement ou pas.  
– Comment ! Elles ont une cachette ! Non mais, en plus de ça, elles ont une cachette ! C'est tout de même de la provocation. Dites ce que vous voulez, c'est de la provocation !  
– C'en n'est pas une chef ! C'est un garde-manger ! Découvrit Aiolia.  
– J'ai faim ! Déplora Milo.

Les filles avaient réussi à creuser un trou pour cacher leurs provisions, qui était recouvert par un fin panneau de bois qui se trouvait discrètement sous l'étoffe de leur plancher. Elle sortit un butin du terrier secret: un sac rempli de fruits et de quelques confiseries.

Les garçons reculèrent pour mieux se parler à voix basse.  
– J'ai faim ! Répéta Milo.  
– Tu vas nous le dire combien de fois ? Lui demanda Camus.  
– Et si on allait se présenter ? Proposa Aiolia.  
– Se présenter ? Se présenter ! Fantastique ! "Bonjour, nous sommes des copains et nous voudrions vos bonbons!" Mais, je suis flanqué de deux simplets ou quoi ! S'énerva le roux. Et puis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Faire un échange. Deux d'entre elles, même une, contre vous deux, et je serais gagnant !  
– Hein ! Mais, t'as pas à nous parler comme ça ! S'irrita Milo.  
– Je parle comme je veux ! Si vous en avez le courage, nous allons réquisitionner leur cahute !  
– Réqui... qui... quoi ?

Camus n'en pouvait plus, il se cacha la tête entre les mains pour répondre.  
– Confisquer, Milo ! Confisquer.  
– C'est peut être des Amazones ! S'interrogea Aiolia.  
– Pas possible ! Elles ont des seins et tout le monde sait qu'elles n'en gardaient qu'un ! Elles, les filles là-bas, elles en avaient deux. Tu comprends ?  
– Beh ouais. Et comment tu sais ça ? Et où tu as vu ça, toi ?

Milo, fièrement, se grattant les ongles sur son petit torse lui répondit.  
– Un, j'ai vu des livres sur les Amazones dans la bibliothèque du Grand Pope. J'ai même montré les illustrations à Camus, eh bien, dans certains livres, les filles ont deux seins tandis que dans celui de ces guerrières, elles n'en n'avaient plus qu'un pour mieux tirer à l'arc !  
Deux, il n'y a pas une demi-heure de ça que nous les avons vues nues dans l'eau et puis tu n'es qu'un bêta, tu n'as qu'à regarder leurs hauts, on dirait qu'elles ont deux bouts de citrons qui y pendent.  
– Je suis pas un bêta, espèce de noix ! Mais j'avoue, j'avais pas regardé, moi ! Enchaîna Aiolia se grattant la tête.  
– Tu regardes jamais rien !  
– C'est vrai, il a raison, on dirait des citrons. Trancha Camus... Bon, bon, bon . Fit-il en se passant la main sur le front. Pensons moins aux filles et plus à leurs sucreries ! De la retenue s'il vous plaît ! Il nous faut un plan !  
– Quel plan ? Comme il n'y a qu'une entrée, pour la discrétion c'est loupé, je pense qu'il faut y aller en courant et leur faire peur.  
– Aiolia ! Tu veux faire peur à des filles ? tonna Camus.  
– C'est pas ce que je préfère mais on n'a pas d'autre choix, puisque tu n'oses pas aller te montrer à elles... Lui répondit-il.  
– Franchement, s'annoncer ça ne se fait pas comme une odyssée. On est en expédition, les mecs !  
Se tapant un poing dans une main, le chef continua en leur criant.  
– Du nerf ! Les gars ! Quand je dis "à l'attaque" on y va.

"On y vaaaaa" s'écria Aiolia en galopant à toute vitesse.

– Mais, c'est pas ce que j'avais dit ! C'est pas ce que j'avais dit ! Se lamenta Camus.

N'ayant plus le choix, les deux derniers partirent retrouver leur ami en chemin. Ils marchaient alors le long de la cloison en la rasant le plus près possible, pour n'être ni vus ni entendus. Camus fit signe à ses éclaireurs de se placer des deux côtés de la porte, une fois les donzelles chassées, le chef ferait lui son entrée triomphante dans leur baraque.


	2. Souveraineté

2) Souveraineté

Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, gardant le silence comme des petits voleurs de banlieue, les deux sentinelles pénétrèrent dans le domaine des filles.  
Elles étaient assisses, mâchonnant leurs pommes, les coins de leurs lèvres étaient collés d'une fine poudre de cristaux de berlingots croqués, lorsque surprises, elles se retournèrent sur eux.

– Que faites-vous ici ? Et comment nous avez-vous trouvées ?  
– On vous a suivies. Répondit Aiolia.  
– Suivies ? Eh, les filles ! Il y a deux bourses molles qui nous ont suivies !  
– Bourses, quoi ?  
– Molles ! Lui répondit Milo en lui montrant du doigt ce que cela voulait dire.  
– Hein, mais ça va pas de nous parler ainsi ! Nous sommes des futurs Chevaliers d'Or !  
– Et alors ? Vous êtes en sucre ? Dégagez avant qu'on vous donne une bonne correction !  
– On n'est pas en sucre! Et vous, vous semblez vous en être goinfrées ! Lui fit-il en lui montrant les traces de friandises que les plis de ses lèvres lui présentaient. C'est à notre tour d'y goûter.  
Elle voulut lui répondre de nouveau, mais Milo enchaîna :  
– Aiolia ! Tais-toi! Et toi, tu es qui d'abord ?  
– Je suis Shaina, celle qui dirige ici.  
– On réqui... qui... Enfin, on vous confisque votre cabane ! Elle est à nous maintenant ! Si vous restez, vous devenez esclaves !  
– A vous ? Des esclaves ? Non, mais ils rêvent ou quoi les petits morveux !  
– Écoute, c'est pas la peine de discuter parce qu'à nous deux, on est plus forts qu'à vous trois. Alors, c'est fini.  
– Plus forts ? Répéta Shaina.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et pendant ce temps-là, Camus lui, observait le tout du dehors, sans se faire remarquer.

C'est alors qu'elles leur lancèrent leurs trognons et des caramels à leurs figures et s'élancèrent vers eux, les poussant en les dépassant et quittant ainsi leur fief, criant:  
"Bourses molles ! Bourses molles !"  
Blessés dans leur amour propre, les deux amis les poursuivirent.

Du haut de leurs arbres, guettant le danger, elles préparèrent leurs munitions: des petits bâtons de bois qu'elles avaient minutieusement gardés, au cas où elles seraient piégées et devraient se défendre.

– Le jour est arrivé pour s'en servir mes sœurs ! Leur cria Shaina. Soyez prêtes !

De leurs perchoirs, elles virent les deux garçons s'approcher et espéraient qu'ils tomberaient dans leur piège. Marine imita un petit cri d'oiseau en signe de diversion, en oubliant que forcément pas idiots, ils allaient lever la tête vers les feuillages et probablement les apercevoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent net, debout, regardant vers les cieux. Au même moment, Shaina donna le signal de l'assaut et une pluie boisée tomba sur Aiolia et Milo qui criaient leur rage, alors que les filles répétaient sans cesse "Bourses molles ! Bourses molles !".

Cependant, l'une d'elles fut portée disparue durant l'action. Sa disparition commença à inquiéter sérieusement ses consœurs.  
– Par Athéna, mais où est-elle ? S'interrogea Shaina.  
– Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas normal parce qu'elle n'est pas une mauviette ! Répondit Marine.

Soudain, penchant la tête, ce fut l'horreur !  
– Ils viennent d'enlever Geist ! Hurla Shaina.

Prête à les attaquer de nouveau, elles virent apparaître leur amie avec Camus, qui la tenait par une main et leur faisait signe de descendre de l'autre.  
– C'est fini les filles ! Nous avons gagné ! Geist rejoint notre camp.

Avec Marine, Shaina retomba sur ses pieds:  
– C'est pas possible que tu sois une traîtresse ! Tu es comme une sœur ! J'y crois pas ! Explosa t-elle.  
Elle ne lui répondit pas.

– Vous l'avez perdue, ainsi que votre cabane. Elle veut bien devenir la femme du chef !

"La femme du chef !" Répétèrent les deux bidasses se retournant sur leur camarade dont les joues s'empourprèrent.

Camus regardait les filles avec des yeux pétillants de malice que seul un conquérant pouvait arborer lors de sa victoire, par contre, ceux de Geist étaient animés par la crainte.  
Triomphants, ils crièrent leur joie.  
Elles, elles restaient silencieuses, désespérées du spectacle qui se produisait devant elles.

– Pourquoi Geist ? Pourquoi ?  
– Tout s'est passé si vite Shaina. J'ai voulu regrimper auprès de vous, je suis tombée, il m'a aidé à me relever, je me suis débattue, mais il m'a embrassé !

Toutes les têtes d'yeux écarquillés se tournèrent de nouveau vers Camus.  
"Il l'a embrassée !" Cette phrase fut pudiquement chuchotée de bouche en bouche.

– Comment c'était ? Demanda curieusement Milo.  
– Mais, c'est pas ce qu'on veut savoir ! Sautilla sur place Shaina. Je veux savoir si c'est vrai ! Alors ! Dites-vous la vérité ?

Les pommettes couvertes d'un rouge panique, elle lui répondit.  
– Bien sûr que c'est vrai, je ne t'ai jamais menti ! Je sais ce que tu penses de moi maintenant, que je ne suis qu'une faible mais, j'avais aussi tellement envie d'être embrassée, que je me suis laissé faire...  
– Tu n'es même pas la chef, il ne peut pas nous prendre la cabane. Fallait choisir Shaina mon petit vieux pour ça ! Dit Marine à Camus.  
– Elle ? Fit Camus en montrant la fille aux cheveux verts. Elle ne me plait pas, pas du tout !  
– C'est pas du jeu ! Fit Shaina tapant du pied. Lorsqu'on joue à la bataille, on ne tombe pas amoureux. C'est pas du jeu!  
– Je suis le chef de mon clan, je dirige, je prends ce que je veux et qui je veux ! Les informa t-il de sa souveraineté.  
– Bon, d'accord, mais si c'est réellement vrai ce que vous nous dites, on veut tous voir ! Affirma t-elle. N'est-ce pas les gars ?

"Ouais ! " S'écria le reste du petit peuple.

– Allez refaites-nous le coup du bisou !

Camus comprit qu'être un dirigeant n'était pas une mince affaire et que si même les forces de l'ordre demandaient à voir, il n'y avait qu'une solution... satisfaire la curiosité de ses citoyens.

Il se mit debout sur la souche d'un chêne et leur lança à tous d'un air majestueux.  
– Bon peuple ! Je vous ai entendus !

D'un noble saut, il descendit de son oratoire et s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui déposer un doux baiser.

Alors que les garçons les regardaient ébahis, les filles explosèrent de rire.  
– Mouais... C'est pas celui d'un homme ça ! Parce qu'on a vu Aiolos en donner un à Miko* et ils ont utilisé la langue.  
– Avec la langue ? Répéta Aiolia penseur. Mais, il ne m'en a jamais parlé !  
– Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Ton frère est devenu un homme, toi tu es toujours qu'un mioche. Pouffa Marine.

"La langue !" Ce mot résonnait tel le son d'un carillon dans leur cathédrale forestière.

Intimidé peut-être devant ses sujets, mais point gringalet, le valeureux Camus se mit à la besogne et s'exécuta une fois de plus.  
Il passa sa main autour de Geist, la regarda et lui sourit pour enfin se pencher et l'embrasser. Les lèvres de la fille étaient douces, il les entrouvrit légèrement et ils sortirent leurs langues pour se les coller l'une sur l'autre, ils étaient paralysés, leur étreinte était encerclée par leurs compères.

– Vous pouvez finir maintenant. Proposa Shaina embarrassée.

Mais les deux tourtereaux continuèrent tandis que leurs amis les regardaient comme deux bêtes curieuses.

C'était un succès ! Marine et Aiolia applaudissaient en riant, les yeux brillants, dont les bouches salivèrent, ils se rapprochèrent également pour finalement imiter le couple royal.

Milo se retourna sur Shaina.  
– On peut essayer aussi, ensemble ? Je ne veux pas grandir idiot !  
– N'essaie même pas de me toucher, si tu ne veux pas devenir l'un des meubles de notre cabane !  
– Waow! Comme tu y vas !  
– Je veux recevoir un baiser d'un homme, un vrai !  
– J'en suis un !  
– Non, tu es un gamin !  
– Je te dis que j'en suis un !  
– Alors, tu n'aurais pas peur de passer le seuil de la quatrième maison du zodiaque ?  
– Quoi, celle du Cancer ? Bien sûr que non ! Lui fit-il en haussant les épaules.  
– Eh bien, voici le marché, si tu la traverses, tu pourras m'embrasser.

Ils se crachèrent tous les deux dans leurs mains droites et se les serrèrent en guise de contrat qui fut acté par la présence des regards et oreilles de leurs camarades.


	3. Être un homme

3) Être un homme

– Ne fais pas ça Milo ! Il aura ta peau si tu rentres chez lui, il n'est pas totalement net dans la tête ! Je te le dis !  
– Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée Aiolia et je vais lui prouver à elle ...

Quant à Shaina et Marine, elles observèrent toujours Camus et Geist.  
– C'est tout de même impressionnant comme bisou. Lui dit la brunette.  
– Si on ne fait pas quelque chose, ils vont manquer d'air.

Elle s'interposa entre eux et les sépara leur signalant:  
– On retourne vers les temples sacrés.  
– Où ? C'est déjà l'heure du goûter. L'interrogea Camus.  
– "Chat pas"*. Lui dit Geist dont la langue était endormie.

Milo arriva derrière Shaina et la prit entre ses bras, elle se débattit.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, tu l'auras ton baiser.  
– C'est pas moi qui en veut un, mais toi !

Bien que les amis essayèrent de dissuader Milo de cette bêtise qui relevait une fois de plus de sa folie des grandeurs comme la définissait Camus, ils se mirent en marche, traversant de nouveau la jungle du rocher jusqu'aux maisons Zodiacales.  
Sur les marches de pierre les emmenant vers la quatrième maison, ils y rencontrèrent Aldébaran.  
– Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Les questionna t-il.  
– Milo va traverser la maison du Cancer ! Lui répondit Aiolia.  
– Mais, il est fou ou quoi ? Et pourquoi veut-il faire ça ?  
– Pour embrasser Shaina. Confirma Camus.

Aldébaran s'esclaffa et se retourna sur le grec, lui tapant dans le dos.  
-Don Juan, va !

Pendant ce temps-là, le Capricorne et le Cancer plus âgés, jouaient aux cartes dans le onzième temple.  
Shura jeta son reste de jeu sur la table.  
– Tu as de nouveau gagné ! Tu m'exaspères.  
– C'est pas ma faute si tu joues comme une vieille dame qui n'y voit plus rien !

A ce moment là, le Cancer ressentit d'un éclair, l'entrée d'intrus dans son temple.

– Santa Maria, Madre di Dio!* Il y a deux personnes qui viennent de pénétrer chez moi.  
Le Capricorne riait en roulant des yeux.  
– On n'est pas à Rome ici ! C'est pas Santa Maria ! C'est Athéna.  
– Ouais bon, ça fini par "a" quoi.

Sur le seuil du défi, Milo entraîna Shaina avec lui.  
– T'es fou ou quoi ! Je suis une fille, je veux devenir une femme, mais pas un homme !  
– Oui, mais ça va être comme un train de l'amour !  
– Tu es un malade, mon vieux ! Il y a un tas de rumeurs qui circulent sur cette maison.  
– Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu veux un homme, non ? Eh bien, me voilà... Lui fit-il en se montrant à elle.

Laissant leurs amis sur le perron, ils disparurent ainsi dans l'obscurité des masques mortuaires où leurs pas écrasèrent tantôt un genre de mousse, tantôt un genre de coquille d'œuf  
– Drôle de sol qu'à ce type. Fit Milo.  
Shaina baissa les yeux sur le pavement et une exclamation de surprise jaillit de sa bouche tout en tirant sur la manche du t-shirt de son ami.  
– Milo regarde ! Regarde !  
Il s'arrêtèrent, elle lui fit signe d'incliner les paupières vers le bas, une clarté baignait les pavés et éclaira ainsi une carpette funéraire.  
– On dirait des têtes de morts ! On est dans la maison d'un psychopathe sanguinaire !  
Terrorisée, elle s'effraya.  
– C'est pas le train de l'amour, c'est celui des horreurs !

A leur vue, ils poussèrent un cri d'effroi, paniqués, ils coururent, se cognèrent et tombèrent où gisait la mort. Elle se pressa peureusement contre lui.  
– Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous en sortir. Je veux être un Chevalier d'Or, c'est comme une première épreuve !

Il lui prit la main et ils repartirent au galop droit devant eux.

_"When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid  
Oh, I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me"*_

Le Cancer décida de leur donner une leçon, grâce à son cosmos, il fit bouger les visages sans vie qui décoraient sa demeure, ils tournoyaient de toute part, de la couleur des éclairs qui les illuminaient de manière brève en venant et en repartant, les éblouissant, ils les effrayaient, ce fut le commencement d'une course déchaînée.

Les portraits des cadavres les poursuivaient, c'était épouvantable et l'appréhension grandissait en eux, après tout, il n'étaient encore que des enfants.  
A l'arrêt, les yeux de Shaina se voilèrent, il la serra dans ses bras pour lui redonner du courage..  
– Ça ne sert a rien de pleurer. Je suis là avec toi, tu n'es pas seule.

_"I won't cry, I won't cry  
No, I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me"*_

Revenant du village, Aiolios arriva sur les lieux du crime, voyant la petite bande d'amis, il les questionna.  
– Que se passe t-il ici ?  
– C'est Milo et Shaina, ils sont dans la quatrième maison, celle du fou.  
– Voyons Aiolia, tu sais très bien qu'il ne l'est pas. Il est ce qu'il doit être, ni plus ni moins. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Ils l'accompagnaient tous en marchant le long du chemin qui bordait les temples. Le Cancer était à la sortie du sien avec Shura d'où de ses ficelles de magicien, il fit virevolter ses masques dans tous les sens créant l'affolement chez le jeune couple.

– Vous semblez vous amuser... n'oubliez pas que ce ne sont que des gosses.  
– Il paraît qu'il y a des règles ici, sont-elles pour tous ou pour certains, Aiolios ? Tu es trop "mère poule" avec ces mioches.  
– Nous n'allons pas revenir sur notre règlement. Aide-les à sortir Cancer !  
– Serait-ce un ordre ?  
– C'en est un, oui.  
– Parfait, comme tu veux.

Il fit trembler son sol et l'ouvrit comme une crevasse infernale d'où il fit tomber les deux jeunes mômes qui s'époumonèrent à crier lorsqu'ils furent aspirés dans le vide, pour glisser entre les flux d'un rapide qui se trouvait sous terre.

_"If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
All the mountains should crumble to the sea"*_

Mécontent de ce choix, Aiolios prévint aimablement le Cancer qu'il espérait pour lui que les deux clandestins* savaient nager, sinon il aurait à répondre de ses actes devant le conseil de l'État-Major.

– Tu m'as demandé de les faire sortir mais tu ne m'as conseillé aucune sortie. J'en ai donc choisie une, peut être pas celle de ton choix... mais, s'ils sont destinés à nous rejoindre, ils réapparaîtront, ne t'en fais pas.

Le Sagittaire ne répondit pas, il invita tout le monde à le suivre de nouveau car il savait qu'une cavité rocheuse se trouvait juste derrière sa maison, où la rivière souterraine passait et qu'il leur serait possible à un moment donné de s'en échapper.

Ils étaient emportés par les vagues d'un torrent qui les submergeaient en les séparant. Les ondulations errantes d'eau les rapprochaient, étant de bons nageurs, ils arrivèrent à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre avec la ceinture de Milo, se laissant porter par le remous jusqu'au moment où, d'un débordement des flots, ils purent s'arrimer à un pic pour se hisser progressivement hors de l'eau.

Avec sa lanière, il l'aida en la tirant vers lui et elle tomba. Il s'allongea à ses côtés un instant, histoire de reprendre leur souffle. Ils étaient mouillés, leurs petites mains se cherchèrent et se trouvèrent, ils se mirent alors à rire, se félicitèrent pour finalement s'admirer.  
– J'ai eu la trouille mais je qu'est-ce que je me suis amusé ! S'exclama Milo.  
– Tu as été épatant ! Lui avoua t-elle timidement. Merci de m'avoir encouragée et épaulée.  
– Tu le penses vraiment ?  
Elle fit signe que oui. Il se pencha sur elle.  
– Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? J'ai pas dit que tu pouvais essayer !  
– Tu m'as dit que si on traversait ce temple, j'en avais le droit, rappelle toi !  
– On n'est toujours pas sorti !  
Il était très proche d'elle. Les yeux de Shaina reflétaient des particules vertes dans les siens, bleus. Ébloui, il lui déposa un baiser, imitant son meilleur ami, il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche de sa compagne pour mélanger sa langue à la sienne.  
– Je suis un homme ! Lui fit-il.

Le son de leur prénoms que claironnait Aiolios à l'entrée de la caverne, résonnait de partout dans leur tanière. Ils repartirent main dans la main vers les autres qui les attendaient avec impatience.

_"Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me  
Oh stand by me, oh won't you stand now, stand  
Stand by me" *_

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des entrailles de la terre, leurs amis les applaudissaient et les sifflaient.  
Le Cancer s'avança vers eux.  
– Casanova ! N'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour jouer au t-shirt mouillé avec ta copine chez moi ?  
– C'est un homme ! Lui annonça t-elle.  
– Heureux pour toi, gamine.

Shaina se retourna sur Milo et l'embrassa à son tour.

Le Sagittaire s'approcha d'eux en souriant.  
– Je constate que vous avez trouvé des petites chéries, vous êtes tellement mignons, que j'ai une idée ! Ne bougez pas. Avant votre yogourt, je vais vous prendre en photo, un souvenir d'enfance avant vos entraînements ... Attendez-moi ici.  
– On peut rester aussi pour le goûter ? Demanda Marine.  
– Puisque vous vivez ici et faite partie de la grande famille qu'est la chevalerie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous dirais non...

Avant de partir, il se retourna sur les deux fripons.  
– Néanmoins, vous deux, demain vous serez punis ... Vous allez nous nettoyer toute la bibliothèque en une journée.

Heureux d'être sains et saufs parmi leurs amis, ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention à cette nouvelle qu'était leur punition.  
L' infatigable Milo bavardait en relatant de nouveau le récit de leur dramatique aventure à la rencontre des invités funèbres du Cancer.

Après une courte absence, le Sagittaire revint avec un Polaroïd.

– Après le "trois", dites "Moussaka" en appuyant bien sur le "k".  
Il prit place face au groupe.  
– N'oubliez pas ce que je viens de vous dire. Attention, c'est parti !

" Un! Deux! Trois! MoussaKa "

La photo fut prise lorsque le groupe s'écria:

"MoussaKa".

XxXxX

* Miko – Saint Seiya épisode G.  
*"Santa Maria, Madre di Dio" "Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu".  
* Dans le chapitre n°3 se trouve plusieurs couplets de la chanson "Stand by me" de Ben E. King  
* "Chat pas" pour "Sais pas".  
* Clandestins dans le sens qu'ils n'étaient pas invités chez le Cancer.  
* Polaroid est un appareil photographique instantané populaire dans les années 1970, 1980...


End file.
